


Off To The Races

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - 70s, F/F, M/M, Mount Vernon Casino and Hotel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Slight mentions of PTSD, TW: Drugs (Weed only), bdsm undertones, period drama, tw: drug mentions, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Based on 'Off To The Races' by Lana Del ReyJohn Laurens, fresh from the war, needs a job and the only one hiring is a not-so-clean casino owner who decides he can put him to good use. The story that follows is John's, and other's, account of his time at the Mount Vernon Casino and Hotel. The Vegas Strip will never be the same.





	Off To The Races

**Author's Note:**

> My return to the Hamilton Fandom. Took me several months but i'm finally happy with it. Hope you enjoy, even if you only read two paragraphs.  
> Only edited by me. Everything is min except the italics.  
> Song: Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey  
> Song: Story 2 by Clipping 
> 
> TW: Drugs (Weed only), TW: Slight mentions of PTSD (War), TW: Drug Mentions

_My old man is a bad man_

_But I can’t deny the way he holds my hand_

_And he grabs me, he has me by my heart_

 

1970 - June

 

     John Laurens pulled nervously at the sleeves of his dress shirt. The worn white sleeves had tattered edges, had clearly been mended several times over, but it was all he had. As he worked on rolling the sleeves up his forearm, a man approached him.

     “Mr. Washington will see you now.” The man was tiny but still looked like he could fight men taller than even John, and he wore a suit that looked like it cost a cool hundred at least. The man didn’t wait for him, and turned around when he was finished talking. After a deep breath and a final swipe of his greased back curls, John followed him. As they walked, the sounds of his surroundings slowly started to creep back into his mind.

     Sirens, bells, alarms, going off every couple of seconds to signal someone else winning. Happy faces with drinks in their hands and angry patrons being hauled out by burly men; The Mount Vernon Hotel and Casino was in fine form tonight.

     John eyed a tall woman with dark brown locks that was calling someone’s name as the man leading him took a sharp right turn down a short hallway and then through a door on his left. John hurried to catch up with him and stumbled into an elevator. The man eyed him as the silver doors closed and he pushed the button for the second floor. As the elevator rose, John began to grow nervous.

     He really needed this job. He was fresh out of the war and it looked like no one was hiring and even worse, they hated him for even being back. Las Vegas had been his last resort and if this swanky place wasn’t hiring, then John was gonna be out on his ass in a week. The problem was this guy, George Washington, didn’t come with a clean bill of health. He was dirty and everyone knew it. But a job was a job, and he really fucking needed a job. He took another deep breath as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a whine, but the man didn’t move to step out.

     “Third door on your right. Knock five times.” He told John stonily.

     John stared at him for a second before stepping into the dimly lit hallway. The hardwood creaked beneath his feet as the doors closed behind him and the elevator descended again. John followed the man’s directions before stopping in front of the door and knocking five times.

     “Come in.” A gruff voice answered lazily and John opened the door to see a luxurious office. But John wasn’t too focused on that. He was more focused on the giant man sitting behind the giant desk. John was practically shaking in his boots.

     “John Laurens, I presume.”

     “Yes, Sir.” John answered softly, his voice shaking, as he stopped just slightly in front of the imposing desk. He could tell there was someone else in the room but he couldn’t take his eyes off Washington.

     Washington didn’t even look up at him. “I hear you want a job.”

     “Yes, Sir, if you’re hiring.” John answered, his southern accent slipping out with his nervousness. He clapped his arms behind his back in the classic ‘at ease’ that he’d learned in the military, and waited for an answer.

     Washington finally looked up at him, setting the pen down on top of the papers he’d been methodically signing, and looking up at the slight man in front of him. He was small, tiny even, and lanky. Washington wondered how he’d even survived the war. “I might be.” He answered gruffly. “When did you get back?” John flashed a confused look and Washington pointed to his clearly Military stance.

     “Oh,” John dropped his hands and shifted, “About four months, Sir.”

     “Do you have any experience?” A voice to his left asked and John finally turned away from Washington to see two people sitting on the expensive looking couch pressed up against the wall. 

     One was tall, extremely tall. He was sitting upright but his legs still extended far along the coffee table that he had them propped up on. He had a mess of curly brown hair that was currently pressed into the leather cushion as he slept peacefully. The one that had spoken was still looking at him, and he might have been the most beautiful man John had ever seen. He had long black hair, almost down to his shoulders, and tanned skin, that in the middle of December, had to be natural.

     “Before I left, I worked at a restaurant for most of my high school career.” John answered timidly.

     “Did you go to college?” The man asked John, his voice persistent.

     “I thought about it,” John admitted, his ears heating up, “But then I was drafted.”

     “What about-“

     “Alexander.” Washington cut him off with a strong voice and a sharp look. ‘Alexander’ rolled his eyes and turned back to the book he’d been reading.

     “I take it they taught you how to defend yourself and others?” Washington asked. He’d picked up his pen again and was reading over another sheet of paper.

     “Yes, Sir. Hand to hand combat and with weapons.”

     “Good. You can work security and extra wait staff if we need you.”

     John breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Sir. You won’t regret it.” He promised.

     Washington looked up at him briefly, “Don’t make me.” He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the door and Alexander threw his book down roughly and got up to open it.

     “Follow me, newbie.” He muttered before leaving the room and not giving John a chance to decline.

     “Thank you again, Sir!” John called behind him as the door slammed shut.

     Alexander took him down the elevator and through a maze of hallways that he was positive he would never remember until they arrived at a door at the end of a hall. He opened it and entered, without any fanfare except for a quick, “Hercules, we’ve got a new one.”

     John managed to enter the room in time to see a few particular screens go black before a man turned in his chair and smiled. “Hey, what’s going on? I’m Hercules, Hercules Mulligan. It’s nice to meet you.”

     John looked around the room briefly as he reached for Mulligan’s outstretched hand. The large room was covered with computer and tv screens, some even in technicolor, and a large control panel at the front table in front of Mulligan. “It’s nice to meet you as well. John Laurens.” He grabbed the strong dark hand and shook it briefly.

     “Wash just hired this guy to work security and wait staff.” Alexander explained.

     “Oh, welcome aboard.” Mulligan inclined his head.

     “Is everything. . . going alright?” Alexander asked with a weird pause to his words.

     Mulligan nodded almost instantly, “Everything is fine, Alex. Head back upstairs. I’ll take care of our new friend here.” His eyes landed on John again and he gave him a slight smile.

 

****

 

     It didn’t take long for John to get acclimated to Mount Vernon. There was a party almost every night and George would appear in a lavish suit with no less than an entourage surrounding him. George was an imposing man on his own, large bodied and broad shouldered, but with his expensive taste in clothes and booze, and his propensity for loyal employees, not many could touch him.

     There was Alexander Hamilton, who’d shoed him around on his first afternoon, and never really left George’s side. With an IQ through the roof and a stubborn streak a mile long, Alex was in charge of the finances and not a single scent slipped through his fingers. He was calculating and stuck to a strict schedule that was often interrupted by his own anger issues. Alexander got into a fight every single time he was on the floor. Whether it was an angry customer who’d just lost a hundred grand, or a pervy man who’d decided to raise his hand to a hostess. Regardless, Alex couldn’t hold his tongue.

     “That guy was all over her!”

     “He was drunk.” Came the immediate response from a stone faced George.

     “And that’s an excuse?” Alex yelled even louder.

     “Alexander, if you punch another customer, I’m taking you off the floor permanently.”

     There was the tall Frenchmen that John had come to see as a solid friend, although he could get a little too ‘friendly’ at times. He was bilingual, fluent in English with French as his first, and he even understood a little Spanish if his smirks towards John’s Spanish curse words could be based on anything. He was a graceful and skilled dancer that glided across the floor in bright red dresses and sparkling lips. With a name as wide as the sea, Marie Jospeh Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, the Marquis de Lafayette, and a regal attitude to match, Lafayette, or Gilbert, was in charge of entertainment and party planning. George trusted him beyond words, and apparently he’d been the first onboard Mount Vernon when it was just a little enterprise. John had always wondered if their relationship was more than just platonic, but there was definitely a fatherly aspect to it.

     Lafayette would lean over the back of George’s low backed leather chair and slide his arms down over his chest with a flirty smile firmly placed on red lips. “Maybe you need to relax, mon cher.”

     A brief smile would grace George’s lips and he would whisper, “Gilbert, company.” And Lafayette would giggle before leaving a kiss on his cheek, one that he would have to scrub off later, and skip back to his spot on the couch.

     His muscle, of course, was always by his side, but one shouldn’t underestimate Hercules Mulligan as being just the muscle. He was smart, logical, well educated, and knew how to handle himself in a fight. He caught more cheaters and conmen in Mount Vernon than any other security team on the strip, and every other team wanted him. But he was loyal to George. He’d been protecting him ever since a late night incident where he’d happened upon George leaving his then club and getting held up at gunpoint. Hercules had held true to his name and disarmed the guy before he’d ever known there was someone else there. George had offered him a job on the spot.

     “George, they’re ready for you.” Hercules gestured towards his waiting guests behind the closed door and George sighed.

     “Herc, make them go away.” George groaned.

     Herc chuckled good naturedly, “I wish I could, man.”

     There were others, of course, that were in his small inner circle. Martha, his extremely talented hostess that could turn any bad loser into a happy customer with a few short words and a glorious smile. The Schuyler sisters, the first people George had hired for his waitstaff, were some of the few people that John had ever met that were both uniquely opinionated and incredibly pure. 

     Eliza, with her soft brown eyes and kind words, always knew how to soothe an injured ego. Margherita, or Peggy, with her sharp wit and biting sarcasm could diffuse any tense situation. The oldest, Angelica, had a certain way of mothering every one, including George, and kicking their asses when they got into trouble.

     All in all, it was great group of people that John counted himself lucky to be apart of. Although, from time to time he was often confused about why he was actually needed. Yes, Hercules had said time and time again that security was always easier with John’s sharp eyes and Military training, but he didn’t know anything about gambling or playing cards and it was almost impossible for him to spot a cheater.

     “You’ll get better.” Hercules promised him as he gestured for another well dressed young man with quick hands to be thrown out.

     “Yeah, I guess.” John had responded, but it still isn’t answering his questions. When he’d finally confronted George a couple of weeks after his appointment with concerns about his actual need and why he’d been hired, George had responded simply:

     “I like you.”

     And gone back to his work. John was soon going to find out just how much George liked him.

 

_He doesn’t mind I have a Las Vegas past_

_He doesn’t mind I have an LA crass way about me_

_He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

 

     “Boys, it’s time wrap up and head home.” George yelled into the room from the doorway as he watched his employees work. George usually liked to keep his hands clean but there was a time when he was the one sitting at these tables packing the tiny green plant into bright yellow bags.

     “What? Weed Wednesday is over already?” Alex whined as Eliza chuckled and started cleaning up the mess they’d made.

     George nodded, a slight smile on his face, “I’m afraid so. Clean up so we can go home.” He left the room and everyone started putting away their supplies. Eliza collected the bags they were selling in a giant plastic container. She slammed the top closed before dragging it off the table and cleaning up the stems and dirt from the tablecloth. Alex focused on collecting all the seeds and moving them towards the back door that led to the garden.

     “Eliza, merchandise?” Angelica stepped up to the table and Eliza pointed towards the bin under the table and Angelica bent down to pick it up. “Oh and your shift tomorrow starts at 9.”

     “Ugh.” Eliza groaned as she wiped down the table. “I hate the morning shift.”

     “Don’t we all.” She lifted the box and carried it from the room. “Night boys and girls.”

     “Rude!” Lafayette called after her.

     “Sorry, Laf.” Angelica stuck her head back in, “People.” She corrected before leaving.

     Alex giggled before leaning over to kiss Eliza on the cheek. “Goodnight dear.”

     “Goodnight Alex, Laf. Stay out of trouble.” She called to them as she carried a bag of trash towards the back door before continuing to clean up with the few people left.

 

****

 

     “I think he can be trusted.” Lafayette was lying on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table and his head tossed back to allow his honey and avocado face mask to dry without interference from his curls. Alex crossed the room, tossing back what was left of his two fingers of scotch (a habit he’d picked up from George), and flung himself on the couch with his head landing in Lafayette’s lap. His fingers immediately went to Alex’s black hair that was getting just a tad bit too long. However, when Alex had mentioned cutting it, George had frowned and grumbled sending Alex and Lafayette into a fit of giggles.

     “I think he’s too smart for his own good.” Alex answered as his eyes drifted close as the alcohol took affect.

     “You can’t always be the smartest person in the room, Alexander.” George followed him from the small cart that their liquor rested on in the bedroom with his own nightcap in hand. “John is smart and good at his job. He’s proven to be loyal enough.” George walked stoically towards the fire place and rested his drink on top of it as he unhooked his cufflinks and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He loosened his tie before taking another sip.

     “Ok, but what if he squeals?” Alex sat up, knowing Laf’s hand out of his hair with an indignant whine from the man.

     “Are you questioning my judgement?” George turned from the mantel to look at him with a quirked eyebrow.

     Alex backed down immediately,” No, of course not. I just think ‘loyal enough’ isn’t good enough for what we do.” With a slight glare from George, Alex tacked on a respectful, “Sir.”

     George stared at the respectfully submissive face that Alex was sporting before nodding slowly, “We’ll test it out. Give him a little job before we let him in on the big stuff.” George rolled his eyes when he saw Alex try to hide the relieved sigh, “Better?”

     Alex looked down at his fingers, a slight blush on his cheeks, “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

     George gave him a small smile before grabbing his drink and sitting in one of his favorite arm chairs before sipping it slowly. “Don’t worry boys, you know i’ll take care of you.” Alex settled back along the couch, his head returning to Lafayette’s lap.

     “I’ve never doubted you, Sir.” Lafayette stated, a clear smirk on his mouth. Alex scoffed before flicking the underside of his chin. Lafayette squealed and pulled away from him, “Connard! Qui est mon teint vous de jouer avec. Vous ne plaisante pas avec le teint de Français (Asshole! That is my complexion that you’re messing with. You never mess with a Frenchmen’s complexion).” Alex giggled and Lafayette retailed by shaking his legs and practically sending Alex to the floor.

     “Boys!”George raised his voice slightly and they both froze. “Stop playing around and get ready for bed. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” They both got up off the couch quickly and headed for the bathroom, gently shoving each other and laughing as they passed through the doorway. George shook his head, his glass raising to his lips, and let out a soft chuckle of his own.

A few minutes later and Alex was climbing into bed beside George, “I call middle!” and Lafayette groaned.

     “You got middle last night.”

     Before yet another fight could break out, George spoke, “Alexander, switch. Now.” Alex started to grumble as he moved out of the way. “And watch the attitude, young man.”

     Alex sighed as he climbed back into bed on the other side of Lafayette who snuggled up to George’s side and threw an arm around him. “Yes, Sir.”

     George grabbed for the phone that lied at his bedside with his free hand and took a few minutes to dial the number he’d already memorized. “Laurens, come by the house tomorrow afternoon around ten.”

 

_Swimming pool, glimmering darling_

_White bikini off with my red nail polish_

_Watch me in the swimming pool_

_Bright blue ripples, you sitting_

_Sippin’ on your Black Cristal_

 

     When John received the call, he’d been almost asleep but the flashing light of the phone and the incessant ringing had urged him to take the call. “Who the hell could be-“ He picked up the phone sitting on the kitchen table, “Hello? Oh, George.” Halfway between confused and excited. He listened to the brief message and nodded. He had no idea what was going on but he was ready for the challenge. “I’ll be there.”

     Washington didn’t live off the strip or anywhere near his business for that matter, which was strange and unheard of for a casino owner. But he prided himself in keeping his business matters separate, and most importantly, private. Which meant John had to rent a cab and pay for a half hour trip into the suburbs where a cab deposited him outside a high walled property with large wrought iron front gates. It had a security stand in the front with an officer and everything. John was mesmerized as he paid the cabbie and walked up to the security booth to stutter through his name.

     “He’s expecting you.” The man dressed in all black pointed to another man inside the booth and he pushed a button. A section of the gate slid open smoothly for John to walk through. The other man gestured for John to walk around and he met him on the other side in a golf cart outfitted with security headlights. John awkwardly sat in the passenger seat wondering how much money Washington actually had.

     It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to seeing money, he’d even had some before he’d deployed. Well, scratch that, his family had had money before his father had decided that if he was going to disobey him and join the army then he didn’t need his money anyway. The Laurens family had been well off, no complaints from John growing up, but as the golf cart drove up the long paved driveway and the mansion appeared at the top of the hill, John realized it had been nothing compared to this.

     The security guy dropped him off at the front door and nodded to him professionally before driving off back to the security booth at the bottom. John pulled at his rumpled shirt, trying in vain to straighten the wrinkled collar, before stepping up to the door and ringing the bell.

     He only waited half a minute before the door opened and a smiling woman was standing on the other side dressed in a nice black pantsuit. “Mr. laurens, please follow me.” She let him pass before closing the door behind him. John followed her in silence, mostly because he was too in awe of the place to speak. The foyer was shining marble and sleek pictures and the hallways were painted in rich reds. “Misters Washington, Hamilton, and Lafayette are in the swimming pool.”

     John nodded absently and continued to follow her. It was starting to become obvious that his earlier assumption of a closer relationship between the men was correct. The woman gestured through the back doors and John walked through them by himself to see a large swimming pool complete with attached jacuzzi and waterfall. Large palm trees shaded the area and, if John squinted through the sunlight, he could see the vast desert that was behind the property.

     “Merde.” John smiled, accustomed to hearing the French curse words, and then instantly his smile dropped when he saw who’d spoken them. Lafayette was lounging on one of the lawn chairs stark naked. John’s ears heated up as he politely looked away, wondering if Lafayette didn’t know he was there. “I hate it when I mess up a freshly painted nail. Don’t you, John?” Lafayette turned to find the young man looking down at the pool.

     John hastily looked up, at only his face, to give a shaky nod. “Yeah, sure. The purple looks good on you though.”

     A flirtatious smirk grew on his face as he saw the blush cross John’s cheeks. “Thank you. How’s your day going so far?”

     He nodded jerkily, “It’s going alright.” John tried to keep his eyes off of the _very_ endowed Lafayette who was getting up now and walking towards him. John made a slight whine as he tried to calm his racing heart and breathe deeper.

     Lafayette stopped in front of him, the smirk extremely more pronounced, “See something you like?” John gaped, trying to come up with an answer when George and Alex stepped out of the house.

     “Gilbert, why are you intimidating Laurens?” George asked, a slight laugh in his voice.

     Laf turned, a bright smile on his face and his hands raised to his hips. “I’m doing no such thing.” Alex rolled his eyes, laughed, and threw a towel at him.

     “What’s going on Johnny?”

     John breathed a sigh of relief when Lafayette covered himself, “Nothing much, how are you guys?”

     Alex stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Laf’s now covered waist and smirked, “We’re doing just fine here.”

     “Laurens, I need to ask you a favor.” George skipped the pleasantries and got right to the point.

     He nodded instantly, “Of course, sir, what do you need?”

     George smiled, “Good, come with me, son.” John followed him back inside the house and down several different hallways until George opened a dark wooden door. His office was everything you’d expect a powerful man like George to do his work in. He walked around his desk and pulled open a drawer revealing a bright orange package that he set on top the desk. He took out a sticky note and wrote something down on it before sticking it on the package and tossing it to him. “I need you to deliver this to that address. They’ll be a man waiting for you.”

     John wondered momentarily why Washington wasn’t just doing it himself or sending one of his, boyfriends?, to do it for him. But he was just so excited to be needed that he didn’t ask either of these questions, just nodded his head. “Absolutely.”

     “How’d you get here?”

     “Cab.” John shrugged like the forty five bucks he’d shelled out didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be eating tonight. Or tomorrow night.

     George opened another drawer before throwing him a pair of car keys. “Take one of mine.” John managed to keep his surprise hidden, somehow, and nodded. “It shouldn’t take too long. Come back when you’re done.” And with that he dismissed him.

     George had been right, it hadn’t taken too long to get to this place, whatever it was. After taking a few minutes to find the garage and find the car, John was off, using a cabbie’s directions to get him through the worst of the suburban streets. When he finally arrived outside a warehouse, he pulled up next to one of the only cars in the parking lot. A dark skinned man with a shaved head stepped out of the black vehicle and walked around to his window. John rolled it down hesitantly to get a gruff, “John Laurens?”

     “Yes.” John handed over the package without another word, hoping this was the right person. Washington hadn’t really given him any information.

     “Did you look inside?” The man had dark eyes and it made him unnerving to look at. Like he was searching for something in John’s face.

     “No.”

     He opened the package and pulled out a roll of bills so thick John thought he might pass out at the sight. Was that whole package filled with money? “That’s for you.” The man walked away, jumped back into his car, and pulled away before John even had a chance to say anything.

     John headed back to the house, confusion being the least of his worries. The trip back was quick though and soon he found himself standing by the pool, all three of them staring up at him expectantly. “Did you deliver it?” George asked.

     “Yeah . .” Laurens trailed off uneasily.

     “What’s wrong son?” George asked, his face blank of emotion.

     “The guy gave me this.” John pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to him. “I feel weird about taking it.” John watched as a smile crossed George’s face. 

     Behind him, Lafayette turned towards Alex and stretched out a hand with a wide smirk. “I told you. Pay up, mon amour.” Alex grumbled but slapped a bill into his hand.

     John’s confusion only rose, “What’s going on?”

     George only laughed and got up to hand the money back to him. “Consider this a signing bonus. Welcome to the family business.”

 

_Light of my life, fire of my loins_

_Be a good baby, do what I want_

_Light of my life, fire of my loins_

_Gimme them gold coins_

_Gimme them coins_

 

     “How do you think he’s going to do?” Alex had been thinking about this the whole day. As always the thoughts wouldn’t stop buzzing around his head. He looked over towards Lafayette who, he was sure, was tired of answering his questions by now.

     Lafayette offered him a small smile before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Alex’s for a light kiss. “Mon amour, I think he will be fine. You must have trust in out dear George, oui?” He kissed him softly before pulling away and wrapping his arm tighter around the younger man’s shoulders.

     “I do trust him. You know I do.” Which wasn’t an easy feat for Alex, “I just-“

     “I know, I know.” Lafayette nodded solemnly, “You worry.”

     Alex chuckled softly. “Lucky for you, tonight is your night to set that aside.” Lafayette’s soothing smile quickly turned mischievous as they approached the front door.

     Alex laughed, a smile on his own face now, “Like I could forget what day it is.”

     They entered the house quickly, Lafayette calling for George the second they crossed the threshold. “George, mon cher, we’re home!”

     “Boys? Come here.” George yelled from somewhere in the center of the house.

     Alex laughed and yelled back, “Where is here?”

     “Kitchen!”

     Lafayette and Alex headed for the kitchen, teasing each other along the way, until they saw George sitting at the counter sipping his nightcap. Lafayette circled him, sliding a hand around his waist as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “A little early for that, non?”

     George chuckled, “It’s been a long day. Did you boys enjoy your afternoon off?”

     “Oui, mon petit lion took me to this really beautiful antique shop that had the most perfect French furniture and I want my whole room to be full of it now.”

     George smiled, “We’ll have to go back and get you something then.”

     Alexander leaned against the counter on the opposite side of them and smiled at Lafayette’s enthusiasm, “Then Laf decided to surprise me by getting us reservations to that new restaurant that just opened up on the strip like two days ago. It was rumored to have the best chefs in Nevada working there.”

     Lafayette grinned, “I called them like two weeks ago.”

     Alex nodded and laughed, “The food was amazing.”

     “Why don’t you boys treat me this well?” George teased.

     “You never take a night off.” The boys answered in unison.

     He laughed roughly, “That’s true.”

     Lafayette wrapped his arms around George’s shoulders and tucked his head into the crook of his neck, “I will see you two in the morning. Have fun, mon amours, and try not to yell so loud, oui Alex?” Laf smirked as he kissed George’s cheek and headed back towards the main stairs.

     “You can yell as loud as you want, princess.” George laughed as he turned and opened his arms to a slightly blushing Alex. Alex pushed off the counter and circled it quickly to stand between the older man’s knees.

     “You should take an evening off once a week too.” Alex’s arms extended to wrap around George’s neck as he sunk into his hold.

     He shook his head slowly, “There’s too much to do, son, you know that.”

     “Mm.” Alexander leaned in and pressed his lips to George’s, “How about I take your mind off of it then?”

     George hummed pleasantly and his large hands gripped Alexander’s waist just a little tighter, “Please do.” He opened his lips slightly and enjoyed the feeling of Alexander taking the little control that George allowed him. He pulled away accompanied by a slight whine from the younger man, “Go get ready, son.”

     “Yes, sir.” Alex kissed him again before turning around and leaving the kitchen. George looked after him with an approving look before standing up and cleaning off the counter. He knew that a little later tonight, Gilbert would come down and actually clean the kitchen, but he wanted to give Alexander some time to get ready.

     When George finally did top the staircase and turn towards the end of the hallway, he found Alex sitting obediently at the bed’s edge. His hair was loose from the tight bun that he usually kept it in and the bed had been stripped of nothing but the base sheet. Alex was on his knees, arms resting on the bed’s edge, black leather collar strapped firmly in place around his neck. His jacket, George was sure, was hung in his section of the closet, but Alex knew not to take off the rest of his clothes. It was George’s favorite part.

     George loosened his tie, a hunger that Alex knew and loved already seeping into his eyes, and threw it across the end of the bed as he approached him. Alex felt the hairs rise at the back of his neck as he turned his head up to watch him. George paused momentarily, “Did I tell you to move?”

     Alex’s head dropped back towards the floor. “No, Sir.”

     George continued his path, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and stepped up to stand beside the man. He ran his fingers along the top of his head, the silk hair slid through his fingers easily, before he spoke, “Stand.” He nodded once and stood quickly, his chin still down against his chest. George walked around him slowly, reaching under his chin with a single finger lifting his head. He let his fingers crawl down Alex’s neck, tugging on his leather collar and causing him to take a small intake of breath. His fingers slid back up and swept a piece of hair behind his ear. He leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss above his ear, “Strip.”

     George moved back to sit on the bed as Alex started to undress. His fingers moved eagerly over the buttons and George shook his head. “Slower.” Alex nodded and his fingers slowed. George could see he was having difficulties, breathing just a little bit faster, fingers twitching to rip the shirt from his chest, eyes flicking up to watch George’s reactions, but he wasn’t going to react.

     Alexander needed to learn patience and tonight George was happy to teach him. At last, the shirt fell to the floor and he moved to unbuckle his pants, but George cleared his throat and Alex froze to look up at him.

     “Let me.” George’s fingers played with the belt buckle for a few seconds, making Alex jittery, before he finally pulled it all the way off. He slid the leather from around the younger man’s waist and held it in his hands. “Turn around.”

     Alex did as he was asked, following the routine, and twisted his arms around to his back, crossed them at the wrist, and turned his palms up. George wrapped the belt around his hands and secured it before resting them on his shoulders and dragging them down slowly along Alex’s skin. When he finally reached the slim hips, he tugged on them to turn the man around. George looked up at him as he unhooked the buttons on his pants and pulled the zipper slowly, listening to Alex’s breath hitch. He dragged the pants down his hips and smiled as he saw Alex’s erection pushing at the fabric of his boxers.

     Once the man’s pants lied on the floor next to his shirt, he looked up at him, “I’m going to be using some toys tonight.” Alex’s lower lip slipped into his mouth as he nodded jerkily. George leaned in and pressed a kiss to the wet spot growing on the front of his underwear. “Stay here, pet.”

     “Yes, Sir.”

 

_And I’m off to the races_

_Cases of Bacardi chasers_

_Chasing me all over town_

_‘Cause he knows I’m wasted_

_Facing time again at Riker’s Island_

_And I won’t get out_

 

     “John, just be prepared. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen a Mount Vernon party.” Alex handed him yet another heavy case of alcohol and John grunted but laughed through it. “Honestly, I’m surprised that we haven’t had a major one since you’ve been here.”

     While their initial introduction had been rough, Alex’s trust issues getting in the way of yet another friendship, their relationship had eased considerably with time. Alex was even comfortable enough to discuss business matters with him, which was something he’d previously done only for George, Lafayette, and Hercules. George, for one, approved of this change.

     “Ohhkay,” John shifted the cases in his arms and followed Alex up the stairs from the cellar and back towards the bar. He set the alcohol on top of the nearest free space on the counter and took a deep refreshing breath. “Why do we need so much alcohol for this?” He questioned.

     Alex stopped and turned to look at him, “Is the a serious question?”

     John let out a rough laugh to cover his confusion and tried to ease his face into a smile, “No, of course not.”

     Alex relaxed again, “Ok good. Anyways, it’s going to be great. Laf is gonna be dancing. He planned this whole entire show.” John was all too familiar with Lafayette’s excellent party planning so he knew it wasn’t going to be anything less than grand. “We’re brining in this sick new DJ and it’s going to be a Saturday night so you know the whole strip is gonna be here.” John looked around the casino floor, which was covered in moving bodies and preparations. While it seemed every one was excited for the upcoming party, John had a bad feeling deep in his gut.

     “Yeah, I can’t wait.” He mumbled.

     When Saturday came, Mt. Vernon had been transformed for the night into a fabulous vintage reality on par with what John had always imagined one of Jay Gatsby’s parties would look like, which John had to admit was one of his favorite books. The tables were decked out in gold table cloths and beautifully etched candelabras that Lafayette had assured them all were unique.

     “They better be.” George grumbled. “I spent a fortune on them.” Lafayette only giggled and pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek.

     “Come on boys. I’ll help you get dressed.” Lafayette grabbed both John and Alex’s wrists as he stepped between them and towards George’s office door.

     “Uh, I don’t need help getting dressed? John answered with a slight smile, “I’m a big boy, Laf.”

     Lafayette looked back at him and scoffed a little, “Yeah, you do.” Alex laughed.

     They ended up in one of the large hotel room suits that George always kept off the books if one of his employees needed a break from the large crowds and annoying people. Lafayette had brought in rows and rows of clothing racks full of suit jackets and shirts pressed together until the racks were bursting. Lafayette sat on one of the comfortable soft brown couches and leaned back. “Pick something, fellas. I don’t have all day.”

     Alex laughed before indulging the Frenchman and heading towards the clothing rack directly to his left and started rifling through the many colored choices. “Is there a theme, Laf?”

     “Well we’re going for vintage fabulous here.” He responded, “But George is wearing his classic black and gold, so if we could all mesh with that, it would be wonderful.”

     Alex nodded, “What are you wearing?”

     “Purple and gold.”

     “So we should all just do something with gold accents?” Alex asked, pulling on a nice silver jacket.

     John laid his hands on a pale green jacket and Laf cleared his throat angrily. “John, did you not just hear what I said?”

     John turned his head, cheeks heating up, “I didn’t know that applied to me.”

     Alex chuckled, “When Laf makes a dress code, it applies to everyone.”

     John nodded, “Alright then.” He replaced the suit on the rack and moved towards another one. “Whatever makes Lafayette happy.”

     “You’re damn right.”

****

     As soon as darkness covered the strip, the party began with loud music and flowing drinks, and the Washington entourage arrived with a flourish. As usual, George was in the forefront with a steely expression for the waiting crowd. “Let’s get this party started.” Alex giggled and pushed forward into the crowd and George cracked a tiny smile just for him.

     The part was a full on success. Lafayette had prepared a fantastical show for them including dancing girls dressed as soldiers and a rather scintillating pole show involving bubbles, of all things, that John had to adjust his pants quite a bit for. Alex and George were mesmerized, and rightfully so, as Lafayette’s upper thigh wrapped around the pole and he slid down it upside down.

     At one point, Alex looked over at an open mouthed John and tapped George’s arm to bring him into the joke. George chuckled and reached across the small table to close John’s mouth, much to his embarrassment. He was careful to conceal his awe after that.

     Everything had been going great, customers happy, employees happy, until, as always, a customer who had indulged just a little too much in the night’s booze decided to get a little handsy with Martha. She was greeting some late arriving guests at the entrance when the offending man had stumbled towards her with half his clothes on and carrying a bottle of champagne.

     “Sir, please allow me to get someone to see you to a room for the night.” Martha spoke quickly and efficiently, used to such crass behavior.

     “How about _we_ get a room, sweetheart?” The man slurred, stepping into her personal space. Martha couldn’t conceal the clear distaste for the man, let alone the disgust of smelling pure alcohol from his mouth.

     “Sir, you -“ She had to steady herself as he slung an arm around her shoulder. “Sir. I’m going to call someone to take you to a room.” She raised the walkie talkie that had been attached to her hip and pressed the button. “I’ve got a 1028 at the front door. Help.” She swerved away from him as he attempted to kiss her. “Please help.”

     “On my way.” Of course, the voice was Alex’s.

     Alex made his way through the crowd from behind the bar and made a bee line to the front door. The ballroom was full of people and it took him almost a full minute, but he soon found the 1028 wobbling his way closer and closer to Martha who was trying her best to shove him away. When she spotted Alex, a look of relief washed over her face.

     “Thank God.” She breathed, her hands still outstretched to keep the drunk man away.

     “Sir, I need you to step away from the hostess please.” Alex pulled out his most authoritative voice, relying mostly on the voice George used when he was angry.

     “We’re having fun here, buddy. Why don’t you back up.” The man slurred.

     “No, you need to leave.” Alex stepped in front of Martha who gripped his arm in fear and peeked out from behind his shoulder.

     “Wait a minute guy-“ The guy wobbled and dropped his bottle onto the floor. It shattered, sending champagne and glass every where. “Look what you did!”

     “Hey! I didn’t touch you!” Alex yelled back at him. Martha, who was scared before, was now starting to get nervous.

     She rasied the walkie talkie to her mouth again, “George, he’s doing it again.”

     “On my way.” The gruff, almost tired, voice answered quickly.

     Alex was still trying to reason with the man but he’d steadily gotten closer to him and it wasn’t looking very good. All of a sudden, the guy reared back and punched Alex in the face sending him stumbling backwards clutching his jaw. Martha raced forward to help him, pulling his hand away to look at the quickly growing bruise.

     “What the hell?” Alex yelled, looking up at the man incredulously.

     “Alex, don’t. Just let it go.” Martha begged him.

     “What the hell is your problem, man?” Alex stepped forward, leaving Martha’s arms behind. Alex pushed the drunken man back, shoving him out of the entrance of the ball room and into the hotel lobby.

     “Alexander!” Martha yelled after him.

     Alex tried to control the man, tried to contain his arms, but that only made the man angrier. “Get away from me, you bastard!” The guy shoved him back, and that’s when Alex landed a punch to his gut, and then another to his jaw.

     The guy was drunk, incoherent, and quickly realizing that this wasn’t a fight that he wanted, but Alex wasn’t stopping. There was something indescribable in his eyes that blazed like a roaring fire. He beat the man down until he was lying on the floor and kicking Alex’s legs to try and get away.

     “Alexander!” The loud voice rang through the lobby stopping everything. Every person turned to stare at George, except Alex. Alex stood over the bleeding idiot, breathing heavily, with cut knuckles and a dark bruise forming on his jaw. “Stand down.” George growled.

     “Yes, Sir.” Alex answered lowly before turning on his heels and walking out.

     George’s face was emotionless, but any one of his trusted employees knew he was beyond pissed. “Mulligan.”

     “Sir.” Hercules was already at his shoulder waiting for instruction.

     “Get this man to a hospital and try your best to persuade him not to press charges.” Hercules nodded and stooped down to check on the seemingly unconscious man. George turned towards Martha then, “Are you alright?”

     She nodded briskly, wiping a stray tear from her cheeks. “Yes, yeah, I’m fine. Go get Alex. I think he’s hurt.”

     “Are you positive?” George asked again. He was worried about Alex, sure, but the boy had been in plenty of fights over his lifetime and George knew he could take a hit. He needed to make sure Martha was ok first.

     “Yes, yes.” She nodded again, pushing on the arm she knew she couldn’t move. “Just go. I’ll make sure everything is ok here.” She waved him away again and he finally turned towards the back offices.

     There was only one place that Alex would go after something like this and that was George’s office. He found him there, sitting in George’s chair with his arms wrapped around his legs. George entered silently and shut the door behind him. “Alexander.”

     “Don’t. Don’t say anything.” Alex stopped him before he could speak. “I screwed up, I know. You’re going to take me off the floor and that’s fine. I don’t care.”

     “Alexander, look at me.”

     He looked up into George’s eyes, a small whine leaving his mouth. “George, I’m sorry.”

     He reached forward and slid his fingers down his cheek, “Alexander, you know that I forgive you.”

     Alex moved his face away from his hands, “You shouldn’t. You should fire me right now. You should tell me to leave.”

     “Alexander.” George said sternly, “You are not your mistakes. You know that.”

     “And what about my parents’?” He answered in a low voice, “Am I their mistakes?”

     George sighed, letting his hands drop. There was only one thing, one word, that could make Alex act like this. George knelt down before the chair, his hands coming to rest on Alex’s knees. “Alex,” When he didn’t acknowledge him he tried again, “Princess, you know that your past is not what makes you.”

     Alex looked up at him, tears clouding his eyes, “But you know-“

     “No. The only thing I know is what’s right in front of me. Sitting in front of me now is a strong young man, who is smarter than anyone I have ever met, and is going to do great things.” Alex sniffled slightly but nodded, “As soon as he gets his head out of his ass and stops beating up my customers.”

     Alex chuckled softly and George’s hand came up to wipe the stray tears off his face, “Yes, Sir.”

     “Good. Because his hospital bills are coming out of your check.” George answered, his stern look returning to his eyes.

     Alex gave another watery laugh and nodded his head, “Yes, Sir.”

     “You can stay in here as long as you need to. I’ll come back to check on you.” George’s hand caressed Alex’s cheek softly as he spoke and he nodded.

     “Thank you.”

     He stood up and kissed the younger man on the forehead, “Of course, Princess.”

 

_Because I’m crazy, baby_

_I need you to come here and save me_

_I’m your little scarlet, starlet_

_Singing in the garden_

_Kiss me on my open mouth_

_I’m ready for you_

 

     George walked back out into the lobby to see Martha standing at the entrance to the ballroom with a smiling face once again ushering people form the ballroom.

     “Oh, don’t worry folks, you’ll be back at Mount Vernon in no time. You know how Mr Washington likes a party.” She smiled, nodded her head, and George could see right through the facade, but he was definitely remembering why he had hired her in the first place.

     He stepped up and smiled his own stiff smile at the leaving customers, before asking her quietly, “Is everything ok here?”

     “Yes, Sir. Everything is moving as it should be.” She smiled again at a passing customer reaching out and patting him on the back as he passed.

     “Good. I’ll check in on you later. We should talk before you go home.”

     Martha’s fake smile faltered slightly, and was replaced by a real, warmer one as she nodded. “Of course, George.”

     He squeezed her shoulder affectionately before he took his leave. He headed down the casino floor and towards another set of back rooms where he knew Lafayette and John would be hiding out. He found them in the dressing room, sitting on the comfortable couches surrounded by changing girls. None of them batted an eye when George walked in. “Boys,” A twitch of his fingers had them standing and following him from the room.

     “How’s Alex?” Lafayette asked instantly.

     “He’s fine, Gilbert.” George answered, “He just needs some time alone.”

     Lafayette nodded slowly and John lifted a hand to his shoulder in comfort, “He’ll be okay, Laf. He’s a strong guy. You know that.” Lafayette smiled at him warmly.

     “Gilbert, John, I need you two to-“

     “Sir!” Hercules came running down the hallway, avoiding people as best he could, “We’ve got a problem.”

     “What’s wrong?”

     “The police are here.”

     “Damnit.” He growled before taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. He tightened his tie slightly, fixed his sleeves inside his jacket, then moved towards the front lobby with a calm expression. His men followed him.

     The police officers were standing with the brightly smiling Martha and not at all matching her expressions. They instantly set their sights on Washington when he came into view. “Washington.”

     “Good evening officers. What can I help you with?”

     “It seems your guard dog has bit another kid.” The first one smirked, “Looks like we need to put him down.”

     George’s jaw clenched imperceptibly, but his voice remained calm, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     “Where’s Hamilton?” The other one asked.

     “I’ll get him for you.”

     “We’ll come with you.” The officer answered immediately and gestured for Washington to lead the way.

     “Of course.” George nodded respectfully and turned towards the hallway. As he passed Mulligan, he lowered his voice, “Get Burr.”

     Mulligan nodded instantly and moved away for the nearest phone as John and Lafayette stood in the lobby watching George leave with worried expressions. George took his time walking down the hallway to his office. He wondered if Alex could hear them coming now, but then again, maybe not. He knocked twice before opening the door to hear Alex talking to himself, no, rapping to himself, as he spun in George’s chair.

_“Gobsmacked is how the wind feels, on the face of Mike Winfield, on his way home from the bar where he works nights, the worst nights, don’t nobody tip right. And if another mother fucker try to touch his wrist, try to pull him into whisper, he ain’t making it to midnight. Don’t they know he got a lighter in pocket, and a matchbook in his-“_

     “Alexander.” George interrupted him sharply and he spun around in his chair, face open and ready for instruction, until he saw who was accompanying him. Alex’s face fell and he looked at George in confusion.

     “Alexander Hamilton, you need to come with us.” The clearly more formal police officer inclined his head towards him. Alex looked back and forth between them and George, looking for a way out, but to no avail.

     “I’m sorry, son.”

     Alex stared at them warily for a few more seconds before getting up and walking towards them without question. He knew that this could be really bad for him but with one look back at George, he knew that he would take care of him. He turned around and held his hands behind his back and one of them spoke while the other secured him with the handcuffs.

     “Alexander Hamilton, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be held against you in a court of law. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you . . .”

     His rights were rattled off, a speech he’d unfortunately heard before, and he alternately stared between the ceiling and George until they’d finished. The police officers guided him back through the hallways, unnecessarily tugging him through the front doors, and surrounding guests and employees, all watching him be pushed into the backseat of the cop car. As the door slammed shut, Alex only had eyes for George.

     “Herc?”

     “He’s on his way.” Hercules miraculously appeared at George’s left elbow.

     “John, get the car.”

     “Yes, Sir.” John walked off towards the employee parking lot immediately.

     “Lafayette, can you stay here and take care of the clean up?”

     “Absolutely. Bring him home, please.” Lafayette pleaded quietly from behind him.

     “You know I will.” George walked through the front door when John pulled the car around. Lafayette moved back to the emptying ball room. Martha replaced her smile and started to shuffle guests to the bar. Hercules moved towards a phone at the nearby front desk and called the hospital again. The Mount Vernon Casino was in fine form tonight.

 

_My old man is a tough man_

_But he’s got a soul as sweet as blood red jam_

_And he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul_

 

     When George and John reached the police station, Alex was nowhere to be seen but the man with dark eyes that John had remembered from the mid-afternoon money transaction was. He was dressed professionally in a dark navy suit, and standing in front of the receptionist talking quickly in a low tone.

     “Burr.” George called to him and he turned quickly. “What’s the situation?”

     “The guy’s charging for assault. I got it down to aggravated but there’s going to be a fine, and maybe some probation. This is Hamilton’s second charge.” Anybody that had spent a significant amount of time around Burr, someone like George, could tell that he was highly annoyed but containing it well.

     “I’m aware.” He answered tightly. While George was aware of the tensions between Burr and Hamilton, he had no patience for them and was certainly not entertaining them today.

     “The bail is paid, but he’ll have to be back next week for the arraignment.” George nodded simply and turned his head towards the hall that led back to the lock up. “They should be bringing him up front now.”

     True to his word, an officer was walking Alex towards the front. He didn’t look any worse for wear, but it was clear that he was extremely pissed off. He glared at the officer who finally unlocked his cuffs and pushed him towards George. George laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, patting him quickly or holding him back, no one was quite sure, before moving away and leaving him with John and Burr. “I’ll be right back, boys.” 

     Johns watched him walk through the station, heading straight towards the large black office in the back of the building shielded by sleek black blinds. “Where is he going?” John asked but nobody answered. Alex walked away when he heard his heavy sigh and walked over to sit next to him.

     “Alex,” He rested a hand on his shoulder, “It’s going to be ok. George takes care of everything, you know that.”

     “I know. But I shouldn’t even have done it.” He grumbled, his head sinking into his hands.

     “Yeah, but we all know it was an accident.” John answered back.

     Alex turned his head towards him and gave him a pointed look, “How would you know?”

     “Because I know you.” John answered, confidently, without pause and earned himself a small smile from Alex.

     Minutes later, George exited the back office with a large smile, shaking the hand of someone and closing the door behind him. He headed back to the small group and nodded his head. “All set. Let’s go home.” He turned toward the dark eyed man, “Thanks for coming out, Burr.”

     “It’s my job.” He answered stonily before moving away and leaving the police station.

     “George, I’m-“

     “If you apologize one more time,” George answered pulling both boys from their seats and wrapping arms around their shoulders. “I’m going to fire you.”

     “You can’t fire me.” Alex chuckled, “You’d miss me too much.”

     “That I would, son.” George smile down at both of them.

 

_He doesn’t mind I have a flat broke down life_

_In fact he says he thinks it’s what he might_

_Like about me_

_Admires me_

_The way I roll like a rolling stone_

 

     John sat up in bed, instinctively reaching for the gun under his pillow as the memories wracked his brain. Lights flashed, gun shots screamed in his ears, the sound of men, his friends, his family, dying around him. It took him several minutes to calm his breathing, several minutes more to realize that he was his own crappy apartment instead of dying in thick humid forests. His heart was still racing slightly and he couldn’t continue to just sit there. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the only place he knew.

     Mount Vernon was still booming at three in the morning, but that was the Vegas strip for you. John pushed through the front door and smiled at Emilia, the night hostess, before walking through the lobby and turning towards the security office in the back. He pushed open the door expecting to see Hercules or Lee, but seeing George sitting there instead.

     “George?”

     The chair turned around and George looked up at him, “Laurens, what are you doing here, son?”

     John shrugged, unwilling to admit his intentions, “I was out and figured i’d stop by.” George gestured to the chair next to him and John sat, looking at the television screens full of winning customers. “Why are you here, Sir?”

     “We’ve got a grifter. Mulligan says he swings by late at night and he’s been watching for the past two. I told him I’d take this shift.” John nodded and there was a short silence before George looked over at him, “Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to pull it out of you?”

     “Sir?”

     “What’s wrong, John?” He opened his mouth and George raised a hand to stop him, “I’ve known you long enough now to know when bullshit is about to come out of your mouth. Try again.”

     John chuckled, “I’ve just been having a rough time sleeping lately. I had-“ He stopped and took a deep breath, “I’ve been having nightmares.”

     “How long?”

     “About six months, on and off.” John answered truthfully, as if he couldn’t. It was very hard to lie to George Washington.

     “Have you talked to anybody about it?” George answered, eyes firmly planted on the screens around him. “We all have nightmares, John, but I’m assuming yours might be a little worse.”

     “Not only do I not have the money for a shrink, I doubt it would be of any help. They aren’t that bad.” He shrugged, trying to downplay the situation.

     “If they’re aren’t that bad.” He shrugged, trying to downplay the situation.

     If they’re bad enough to keep you from sleeping, they’re bad.” George insisted. “If you need help with it, I know someone you can go to.”

     “George, I -“

     “I take care of my family, John.” John looked up to see that George was looking at him. “As much as you might not think so, you’re apart of this family and if you need something, I’m going to get it for you.”

     There was a warm feeling somewhere deep in his stomach and John couldn’t help but feel grateful, “Thank you.”

     George raised a hand, setting it on John’s knee, and squeezing lightly. “Anytime, my boy.” His hand left John’s knee slowly, deliberately, and a slow blush rose to the young man’s cheeks without John’s consent. He looked away towards the screen to have something look at besides Washington’s hands , and spotted something moving quickly across one of the screens.

     As he focused in, he saw it, “George, I think I found your grifter.”

     George slid his chair closer to the void feed John was looking at, their knees bumping together, “John, I think you just earned yourself a bonus.”

     John laughed easily, despite the giddiness caused by their closeness, “Cool. Maybe I can finally get out of this crappy apartment.”

     George looked down at him quickly before shifting his eyes back to the screen, “You know there’s always room at our house.” John didn’t miss the usage of ‘our’. “I’m not gonna lie, I don’t remember how many rooms are in that thing. Swing by, pick one.”

     John laughed but shook his head, “I don’t think so. I can just find another place.”

     George moved away from the screen to stand and stretch. “Come on, I’ll make you pay rent and everything.” His arms rose above his head and John couldn’t help but stare up at him in awe as he watched his muscles flee beneath the simple t-shirt he was wearing. “Think about it.” He announced once he’d finished. “But now, let’s go throw this piece of shit out.”

     John nodded and followed him from the room.

 

_Likes to watch me in the glass room,_

_Bathroom_

_Chateau Marmont, slipping on my red dress,_

_Puttin’ on my makeup_

_Glass room, perfume, cognac, lilac fumes_

_Says it feels like heaven to him_

 

     As Saturday rolled around, slow and insistent, Lafayette found himself in his usual spot. The master bathroom had been one of Lafayette’s wishes when George was building the house. He’d needed a space to get ready, relax, and as always, George couldn’t resist his charms.

     Alex was out, choosing to take his one day off later in the week, and George said he’d be home in a few hours for their date, so Lafayette had the house, and most importantly the bathroom, to himself.

     He stretched out on the chaise lounge that he’d chosen himself and relaxed in the warm steam that rose from the slowly filing tub. When it was full of nearly boiling water, he dropped in one of his favorite bath bombs, and started to collect his things while it settled. A glass of his favorite white wine, candles lit, and set up around the tub. His favorite French jazz trip playing in the background. When he finally slipped into the water, he sighed with the literal perfection of it all.

     His face was covered in a thick green mask that was working on clearing his pores, and his hair was tied up in a tight knot on the top of his head as his moisturizer worked it’s magic. He let the weeks stress wash away, taking a short nap in the process, and barely noticed when George stepped into the bathroom.

     “Is this how you get ready for our dates, Gilbert?”

     Lafayette cracked open an eye lazily and leaned his head back against the tub to smile at George. “Mon amour, you have no idea. I’m not even through yet.”

 

_Light of his life, fire of his loins_

_Keep me forever, tell me you own me_

_Light of your life, fire of your loins_

_Tell me you own me_

_Gimme them coins_

 

     George walked in and squatted down beside the tub, reaching out to smooth back a few curls that had gotten loose, “You’re going to be ready eventually though, right? Because we have reservations-“

     Lafayette opened his other eye and fixed George with a deadpanned look, “When have I, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Rich Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, ever been late to anything?”

     George smiled good naturedly and nodded, “You are right about that.”

     “Good.” Lafayette tilted his head back again and closed his eyes. “Then you better not get in my way.”

     George rose up with a sigh and tugged on his ponytail slightly, “Don’t be a brat.” George followed his directions though and left the bathroom to the safety of the bedroom for a quick nap while Lafayette finished getting ready.

     When he was officially stress free, Lafayette drained the tub and wrapped himself in one his favorite fluffy towels before sitting in front of his vanity and getting out what he needed. He expertly applied his makeup while every once in awhile looking over through the doorway to see George snoozing on the bed. He rolled his eyes fondly every time.

     George woke from his nap calmly, but had quite a start when he looked to see if Gilbert was ready yet. Lafayette was in fact almost ready, and was leaning over the counter to fix something he’d smudged and giving George a very particular view of his lace covered ass. The black lace of his underwear travelled up the front of his body and tied around his neck with silk ties. As he watched, Lafayette pulled a red dress of a nearby hanger, stepped into it, and dragged the offending piece of cloth across his body so slowly George thought he was doing it on purpose. He could barely see the lace when all was said and done but just knowing that it was there was setting him on fire.

     He stepped into black heels before turning and finding George’s stare. “Enjoy the show mon amour?” He winked.

     “You’re going to be death of me, young man.”

     Lafayette stepped toward him lightly and sat on the edge of the bed, “Then what a sweet death it will be. Come on, I’m hungry.”

     George stopped him with a wide hand spread across his upper thigh, “I’m a little hungry for something else right now.”

     His cheeks tinged with the faintest hint of pink, “We can’t just go doing things out of order. Do you know how long it takes me to get this makeup right?”

     “You do look beautiful.” George agreed. “Just promise me you aren’t going to be teasing me all throughout dinner.” George sat up, running his hand slightly higher up his inner thigh.

     Lafayette grinned, “I promise nothing.”

 

God, I’m so crazy, baby

I’m sorry that I’m misbehaving

I’m your little harlot, starlet

Queen of Coney Island

Raising hell all over town

Sorry ‘bout it

 

     John rung the doorbell of Washington Mansion and stuck his hands in his pockets causally as he waited for someone to open it. It was much different than his first visit to the giant house, and as the housekeeper opened the door, she greeted him genially without even asking why he was there.

     “Are you here to see Mr. Washington? Because he’s not here right now.” She twisted her arms behind her back respectfully.

     “Oh.” John had been there to see George but it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy Alex or Lafayette’s company as well. “Is Lafayette here?”

     “Of course. Follow me, please.” She turned on her heal and led him towards the kitchen. Lafayette was sitting at the bar with his feet kicked up on the bar stool next to him and a book in his hands.

     “John, mon cher, how are you doing?” He set down the book and climbed off the chair.

     John laughed as he wrapped his arms around the tall Frenchmen who bounded into him to pull the smaller man into a hug. “Laf , you saw me less than twelve hours ago.”

     “I know, but I missed you already.” He pulled away from him to slide a few fingers down John’s cheek and lift his chin up to meet his eyes. “I know I’m very fortunate to see you on your day off, but may I ask why?”

     John’s heart race picked up slightly as he looked into the older man’s eyes. He stuttered slightly but managed to find his voice, “George told me to stop by today. I’ve been looking for another apartment, now that I can afford a better one, and -“

     “You should just live here!” Lafayette exclaimed, his curls shaking out around him.

     John laughed, “That’s what George said.”

     “Oh great!” Lafayette laughed as well, “So you’ve brought all of your possessions and you’re moving in today, right?”

     John sighed and smiled up at him, “No. I don’t think so, Laf. I just came over to discuss it with him. I’m gonna have to wait till he gets back though. I guess.”

     Laf’s face fell slightly, “He’s at Alex’s arraignment. They should be home any minute now.”

     “Oh.” John nodded solemnly, “Well that’s fine. I can wait with you, right?” John hoped he would say yes. He really didn’t want to go all the way back home.

     “Of course!” Lafayette wrapped an arm around him and directed him towards the couch. “You can always stay with me.” John’s chest warmed at the idea but he didn’t say anything else as Lafayette pulled aside the cabinet doors a revealed a large TV. After he grabbed the remote and a blanket, he snuggled up beside John and laid his head on John’s shoulder.

     John shifted slightly. He wasn’t exactly expecting the close contact, and knowing Lafayette he should have, but he was enjoying it all the same. Lafayette’s skin was soft and warm where it drifted across John’s and he was having a difficult time focusing on the actual television. Lafayette only sighed in comfort as the TV played a random movie that John had promised was worth it.

     John had just yawned for the fifth time when they heard the front door open and slam shut. “Alexander! Do _not_ slam doors in my house!” George’s voice boomed through the foyer.

     “Stop bossing me around!”

     “Stop acting like a child and I wouldn’t have to.”

     John tried not to listen as Alex stomped into the kitchen grumbling about one thing or another and George followed him sighing heavily. “Why don’t you just go ahead and say it? This whole thing was my fault!” Alex stated.

     “Alexander, you know I don’t think that.”

     “That’s not what you said in court!” He defended.

     “That is not what I said.” John didn’t have to turn around to know that George had sat down at the kitchen island. “I was just trying to get us out of a lawsuit, Alexander, you know that.”

     “By saying it was all my fault?”

     “Apologizing for the incident is not admitting fault.”

     “Sounded like it to me!”

     “Uh, guys?” Lafayette had finally decided to poke his head up over the back of the couch, causing both men to turn around and look at him.

     “What is it, Gilbert?” George answered tiredly.

     “John’s here.” He said quietly. Both of them stopped quickly and turned towards John who was looking quite uncomfortable.

     “Hello.”

     “Right, John, we were supposed to talk today, weren’t we?” George recovered quickly while sending a quick look to Alex that clearly said their conversation wasn’t over.

     “Yeah, but it’s fine. We could always do it later.” John waved him away.

     “No, no it’s fine.” George insisted.

     John looked towards Alex who clearly wasn’t happy, “Are you sure?”

     Alex nodded dejectedly, “Yeah, it’s fine. How ya doin’, man?”

     “I’m good.” John answered simply, still feeling very much like he didn’t belong in this house or with these people.

     Lafayette’s hand came to rest on his leg where George and Alex couldn’t see and it gave him comfort. “John’s thinking about moving in.”

     “Really?” Alex said, his mood changing almost instantly.

     “Great, you accepted my offer.” George smiled.

     “I never said that!” John stopped them all. “I just said that I wanted to discuss it.”

     George laughed, “Ok, let’s discuss then. Your current apartment is a piece of shit.”

     “Yeah, have you seen that thing?” Alex asked Lafayette.

     “I’m right here?” John pretended to be offended but he really couldn’t be.

     “I’m offering a very large bedroom with zero strings attached.” George continued, “And i’ll even let you pay for it if you really want to, although that seems ridiculous.”

     John sighed, “You guys really wouldn’t mind if I moved in here?”

     “No! Mon cher, I could finally have someone to watch movies with!” He turned and glared at Alex, “Alex always talks through them.”

     “Your French Cinema is illogical!” Alex yelled back.

     George nodded, “John, you are very welcome here. Seriously.”

     John deliberated for a few minutes longer but he wasn’t sure what actually had sealed the deal for him. The way Lafayette had been stroking his thigh, or the fact that it actually would be better than his current living arrangements. “Ok, ok. I’ll move in.”

     Alex yelled in excitement and vaulted over the couch to land in Las and John’s lap. “I can’t wait! this house is gonna have more people.”

     “I’m only one more person.”

     “That’s enough!” Alex stated aggressively.

     “John don’t worry about anything. I’ll get it all taken care of.”

     John leaned back and smiled warmly at him, “Thanks George.”

 

_My old man is a thief, and_

_I’m gonna stay and pray with lil the end_

_But I trust in the decision of the Lord_

_To watch over us_

 

     “Come back safe boys.” The office door closed behind them as Lafayette, Alex, and John left George’s home office and headed for the front door. Lafayette was in front, grabbing the car keys, and opening the driver’s side door but Alex was clearly in charge.

     “Stop and pick Herc up on the way too.” Lafayette looked down at him with a look and Alex nodded, “Please.”

     “Sure.” He smiled.

     John was never really clear about the ranking between them, as it switched several times and sometimes in the same day, but now wasn’t exactly the time to dwell on it as he climbed into the back seat of one of George’s cars. “What exactly are we doing?”

     “We’re going to pick up some merchandise.” Alex answered from the passenger seat. “Aren’t you excited? This is your first real run.”

     John shrugged, “I don’t really know what I’m doing. You guys know that. I don’t wanna get in anybody’s way.”

     “You won’t.” Lafayette answered confidently, looking at him in the rearview mirror. “Hercules is coming too and he’s always raving about your skills on the floor.”

     “Relax, kid.” Alex interjected and John sat up to send his fist flying towards his arm. “Ow!”

     “I’m older than you, idiot.”

     After picking up Hercules from a nondescript apartment complex in a nondescript suburb- “Seriously dude, how the fuck do you live all the way out here?” - the boys headed towards the warehouse district. They parked their car several buildings away from their actual target in a dark alley shielded from view of any security cameras.

     “Should I stay with the car or something? Just in case.” John asked for the fifth time as they walked behind another building.

     Lafayette dropped back and threw an arm around his shoulder, “John, mon amour, you’re going to be fine. Besides we aren’t the ones that are going to be doing much.”

     John’s eyes narrowed slightly, “What do you mean?”

     Alex held up a hand to silence them before shifting his entire demeanor. He straighten his back so that he, for once, stood taller than John. His face evened out, leaving the laugh lines and the boyish look behind, and took on a stern expression. He ran a hand threw his hair, pushing it away from his face, and stepped forward into the light. “Good evening, boys. I hear you have a package for me.”

     John looked at Hercules and Lafayette’s faces in confusion to find that they were entirely aware of what was going on. They gestured for him to keep quiet and stay back in the shadows.

     John heard several voices, rustling, people standing, and then older male voices. “What are you talking about? And who the hell are you?”

     “These boxes belong to Rall.” Another voice cut through.

     “And I’m here to collect them.” Alex answered. “Don’t you know a person of authority when you see them?” Alex’s tone reminded John of George’s. He had to admit, Alex was good at this. He also had to admit, although he would never say it out loud, that the voice was turning him on.

     A voice scoffed, “You’re in charge?”

     “Fine. Be stubborn.” Alex did something that had the men yelling in panic.

     “Ok, ok, what do you need?” A voice asked.

     “The key, you idiots.” Alex answered back annoyed. “Just give me the damn key and you guys can get on with it.”

     “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Something jingled and John sat back on his heels thinking about how incredibly easy this whole thing had been.

     “Alright, Call wants you guys back at headquarters. Some men are right behind me to help guard. Go on, I’ll call and let him know you’re on your way.”

     They heard the men stomp off and Alex whistled twice, two short bursts, and Hercules walked into the clearing with Laf and John following him. “Good job, Alex. That was good.”

     “What exactly just happened?” After everything he’d heard, John still wasn’t completely clear on what had gone down.

     Alex turned around and laughed at him, “You don’t catch on too quick do you?”

     “At least he’s a pretty face.” Lafayette teased.

     Hercules clapped John on the back and pulled him forward. “Come on, kid, just help us move the merchandise.” Johns, still feeling a little uneasy and confused, started moving boxes with the rest of them, thinking it best to just stay quiet.

 

****

 

     “Can you help us with this please!” Alex yelled into the open front door and George ambled down the staircase.

     “Boys, why didn’t you take this to the warehouse?” George questioned as he lifted one of the boxes from Alex’s hands. “Where someone could have helped you? And where it needs to go anyway?” George looked down at him.

     “Because it was late and I’m very tired.” Alex answered, pouting.

     George smiled but shook his head, “That’s unfortunate. I’m pulling the truck around. So just wait here.” George set the box on the ground carefully and headed to the back of the house and the garage.

     Johns, carrying two heavy boxes, tipped his head around the side of them, “So, I got these out of the car for nothing?” Lafayette laughed as he rested against the railing.

     George honked the horn of the giant flatbed truck a few minutes later when he pulled it to the top of the circle drive. Climbing out of the car, he moved towards them, “Come on, boys, if we move quickly we can be back at the house in a couple of hours.”

     Alex groaned as John pulled him up off the floor and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on then.”

 

_Take him when He may, if He may_

_I’m not afraid to say_

_That I’d die without him_

 

     Hours later, the men trudged back into the house with weary eyes and slumped shoulders. George closed the garage door behind them and yawned as he headed for the kitchen. The boys followed and seated themselves on the barstools, each slumped over onto the counter. Hercules had taken his leave, saying his one rule love was waiting for him at home. Whether that was his wife, or his TV, none of them were entirely sure.

     George spent a couple of minutes preparing drinks before setting a steaming mug down in front of each of them. After minutes of silent drinking, he walked around the bar and stopped at a yawning John to pat him on the back. Leaning down to speak lowly into his ear, George suggested, “Why don’t you just stay here tonight. We’ll deal with you getting moved in a little later, son.” His broad hand slid down John’s back and gripped his waist solidly.

     John leaned back against him, seemingly unconsciously, and nodded against his chest. “Ok. Can I choose a room still?”

     George chuckled, “Of course you can. Come on.” George paused a moment before pressing his lips against John’s forehead and pulling him from the chair. When they reached the staircase and John showed no interest in climbing the stairs, he bent down and swept one large arm beneath his knees and tucked the younger man into his chest. John was asleep in seconds and George left him to sleep soundly in one of the rooms on the same hallway as theirs.

     The next time John woke up, it was because someone was entering the room. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten upstairs but as the door closed, he heard quiet footsteps approach the bed. “Hello?”

     “It’s just me.” Lafayette’s voice traveled through the silence easily and settled near the lamp that turned on in the next second.

     John realized and sank back into the pillows. He raised his hand to rub at his own eyes, “Is something wrong, Laf?”

     “No.” He crossed the room, circled the bed, and climbed into the opposite side. “Alex is snoring louder than a freight train. He always snores when he’s really tired. I can’t stand it.” He moved the sheets aside before turning to face him. “Why are you sleeping in your clothes?”

     John looked down at himself and noticed that he was indeed still fully clothes. “I couldn’t tell you.” He rose out of bed sleepily and stripped down to his underclothes before climbing back into bed. Before he knew it, Lafayette was curled up to his chest and was wrapping his arms around John’s body.

     John was suddenly very aware that Lafayette was very much naked, save hid underwear, and John’s chest flushed under the implication. His cheeks heated as he wrapped a tentative arm around Laf’s shoulders. “Are you comfortable?”

     Lafayette sighed happily and snuggled further into his chest. “Goodnight, mon amour.”

     John reached over to switch the light off and tried to breath easier. “Goodnight Lafayette.”

 

_Who else is gonna put up with me this way?_

_I need you, I breathe you, I’ll never leave you_

_They would rue the day I was alone without you_

 

     The two bodies left in the master bedroom were bathed in morning light when a sleepy voice spoke up. “I’m sorry.” Alex shifted slowly against George’s bare chest.

     “Hm?” George looked down at him, awoken instantly by the low tone. “What’s wrong, Alex?”

     “I’m sorry for causing all this trouble.” Alex mumbled while looking up at him. “I always cause trouble.”

     “Hey, what are you talking about?” George sat up slightly, pulling Alexander with him. “Tell me what’s wrong Alex.”

     “Nothing.” The younger man shrugged. “I’m just sorry that I cause you so much trouble. You don’t deserve it.” Alex turned to hide his face in George’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” He answered sleepily. George wasn’t entirely sure that Alex was conscious of saying these things.

     Regardless, he heart constricted at the words. Sleepy Alexander was the best Alexander, and no one could tell him any differently. He pulled him closer and ran a soft hand down his cheek. “Good thing we don’t have to figure it out, my love. Now sleep.”

     Thank you, Sir.”

     “Always, Alexander.”

 

_You’re lying with your gold chain on_

_Cigar hanging from your lips_

_I said, “Hon, you never looked so beautiful_

_As you do now, my man.”_

 

     While the next couple of days were rough, long, and stressful, their nights moved smoothly. John had broken his lease with his old apartment, courtesy of a nice bribe from George, and moved into the Washington Mansion without any fanfare. It took a little less than a day to move his possessions in, but then the following weekend was spent walking around furniture stores with Lafayette choosing how he was going to personalize his room. John would have complained, he didn’t need all of this, but he knew it would just upset Laf and George didn’t seem to have any issues with it.

     All in all, it seemed all three of the men were content with the new living situations and they celebrated the momentous occasion of a new member of the household by cooking a lavish dinner. It had been fun. Lafayette and Alex fought over the newest songs while George and John actually cooked the meal. John had had fun watching the three of them move around each other so easily and comfortably. It was a perfect vision of everything that he could want. As they sat down to eat at a table too large for them, John realized that maybe he could even have it.

     While the living arrangements might take a few weeks to get used to, it wasn’t hard for anyone to see that John Laurens had quickly become just another member of the Mount Vernon family. They started to rely on him just as they would any other member of their family.

     “John, I need your help!” Eliza ran towards him, clipboard held tightly against her chest, and a frown marring her face.

     “Eliza, woah,” John held out his arms to catch her, “Slow down, dear. Wha’ts wrong?” John had grown fond of the happy girl and to see her upset her him.

     “Rodney just called in sick, and Miguel and Rebecca are still out as well. What am I going to do?” Her cheeks were flushed and it was clear that she’d been biting her fingersnails again.

     “Eliza, it’s fine. I’ll just tell George i’m going to work behind the bar tonight isntead of the floor. When it slows down, I’ll help serve some tables as well. But where is Peggy?”

     She rolled her eyes instatnly and her expression turned expaserated, “Running late. As usual.” It seemed that as close as the Schuyler Sisters were, they still fought like dogs.

     “I’ll find her and change clothes.” John squeezed her shoulder and smiled, “It’ll be fine.”

     “Thank you.” She sighed in relief, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

     “You managed for several years.” He laughed.

     “Yes, but not happily.” She smiled sweetly as she watched him walk away.

     John moved towards the dressing room to chnage out of hte suit that he usually wore when parading the floor and into one of his spare uniforms that he kept in the dressing room. He ran directly inot Lafayette who was perched just inside the room and pressing Alex up against the wall underneath him. John’s cheeks flushed as he noticed the position they were in and quickly moved away as to not bother them.

     “Oh, John, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Lafayette turned his head slightly as the man entered and John reluctanctly spun on his heels slowly to face them.

     “Yes?” He couldn’t help but notice that while one of Laf’s arms was holding him up against the wall, his other was slid up the front of Alex’s shirt and pressed firmly against the younger man’s chest to keep him against the wall. Alex’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips a rosy red, and a dreamy look was in his eyes as his head lolled against the wall lazily.

     “Are you working the floor tonight? Herc wanted a head count since you usually superivse cards, but he needs someone on the machines.”

     John shook his head wuickly, trying to focuse on the question, “No. Eliza is missing a couple of people tonight, and Peggy is late so I offered to help at the bar.”

     Alex looked over at him, “Oh, cool, you’ll be working with me then.”

     John chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I guess.”

     “You better get changed then. I’ll let Herc know.” Lafayette nodded to him before turning back to Alex and pressing his lips to the edge of his jaw. Alex’s eyes slipped close and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. 

     John tried not to stare, he really did, but he couldn’t help the image that came to his mind. Alex, still pressed against a wall, but instead of Lafayette’s hand roaming his body, it was John’s. He turned away quickly and moved towards an empty dressing station to get ready, leaving the two to their own devices.

 

_And we’re off to the races, places_

_Ready, set, the gate is_

_Down and now we’re going in_

_To Las Vegas, chaos_

_Casino oasis_

_Honey, it is time to spin_

 

     George sat behind his office desk as the day ended and night fell on Mount Vernon. He was looking over the weeks numbers and comparing them to last months and last years. Lafayette was half asleep on his couch, between shows, and every now and then it was nice to let his eyes leave the black and white papers and turn to him. Lafayette had this cute way of wrinkling his nose when his dreams turned distatsteful, he was doing it now, and it made George smile every single time. It was times like these when love swelled in his chest and warmed him.

     A few minutes later and his door opened to reveal Alexander and John slightly tired and, on Alex’s part, a little upset. “I just really hate that guy.” Alex stated. George shushed him quickly, pointing to the sleeping Frenchman, and Alex winced and lowered his voice. “Sorry.” He moved towards George’s desk and, without thinking, pulled the man’s chair back and sat in his lap. George merely looked amused and shifted to acoomadate him before continuing to look at his papers.

     John, on the other hand, stilled at the public display of affection he’d never seen before. Between Alex and Lafayette, sure, and maybe even short kisses between Lafayette and George, but nothing this blantant before between George and Alex. After a few quick seconds, John striaghtened his face and closed the office door before taking a seat in one of the leather armchairs in front of the desk.

     George wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist and pulled him to lean back on his chest. “What’s whoever you’re mad about done now?” He chuckled softly. Alex was always getting mad at somebody.

     “Lee.” John supplied.

     “Ah.” George tipped his head back in understanding. That was a name he’d heard quite frequently since he’d hired the young man. There was something about Charles Lee that Alex didn’t like and it rivaled even his distate of Burr.

     “He was arguing with Hercules earlier and it’s like, Herc has been here longer than you, and he knows what he’s doing. Why are you being such an asshole?” Alex ranted, his eyes flitting towards Laf every once in a while when his voice piqued above an unknown volume.

     George chuckled again and rubbed his hand in soothing circles on his stomach in an effort to calm him down. John couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on an intimate moment between them. He also couldn’t help but feel like it was a moment he wouldn’t mind being apart of. “He has a bit of a temper, Alex, but he’s good at his job. Let them be. Hercules can stand up for himself.”

     Alex seemed to deflate slightly at George’s ministrations and he leaned back and nuzzled himself into George’s shoulder, “Yes, I know that. But still.” George laughed again and the room settled into comfortable silence.

 

_Boy, you’re so crazy, baby_

_I love you forever, not maybe_

_You are my one true love_

 

     “John,” The sleepy accented voice floated through the darkness, rousing John from the light sleep he’d slipped into. It wasn’t unusual for someone to find Lafayette in John’s bed on late ngihts, having been thoroughtly put out once again by Alex’s snores, and everyone in the household knew that Lafayette didn’t like to sleep by himself. Even when he was sprawled on George’s office couch, it was only if John, Alex, or George were in the room with him.

     John sleepily moved his arm to accommodate the larger man as he turned next to him. “Oui?”

     “Move over.”

     “You’re gigantic. I’m on the edge of the bed and you’re telling _me_ you need more room?”

     “Non,” Lafayette giggled, “Move closer.” He reached over and pulled John into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled the covers over both of them and sighed happily. “That’s better.”

     “Goodnight, mon amour.” John’s arms snaked around Laf’s waist without hesitation.

     Lafayette smiled to himself, “Goodnight John.”

 

_You are my one true love_

 

     As the weekend dawned bright and eventful, Alex helped John bring a large plastic crate of merchandise up the stairs from the cellar. “Why are we moving this right now?”

     “Because we need to get ready and we don’t have time to move it later. We;ve got at least ten people coming to collect their shares and deliver this weeks income. George doesn’t want them in the cellar.” John nodded as he tried to keep up.

     While working the floor and pouring drinks was very easy to do, George’s other business dealings had a lot of ins and outs that he wasn’t quite used to yet. Alex, after spotting the slight look of confusion on John’s face, chuckled. “Don’t worry. You’re getting the hang of it.” They set the large crate in one of the rooms near Geroge’s office and then locked the door behind them.

     “I know you’re just saying that.” John laughed even though he was happy with Alex’s words. It made him feel better, if only slightly.

     Alex stepped forward, lying a hand on John’s arm, “No I’m serious. Okay, yeah, I had my reservations about you in the beginning but you’re apart of the family now.” He stated sincerely.

     While John’s brain might be denying it, his body was recipricocating Alex’s words with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but take a step closer to him and Alex smiled in response. “Thanks Alex.”

     Alex gave his arm a light squeeze, his fingers lingering longer than friendly apropriate, and moved away from him with a wink. “Come on, Angelica needs these keys.” He turned away from him and walked back to the main lobby where ANgelica was sure to be waited for them. John took a couple of moments to himself to recover from Alex’s actions before following him. When he did, he still couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

     John Laurens was going to like working at Mount Vernon Casino.

**Author's Note:**

> I might up the rating as relationships grow, but as for now it'll stay Mature. Also, I'll try to add tags (if i remember) as the chapters go up. This'll be a long ride friends, so don't expect too much of me. But thank you for reading, as always.


End file.
